The Genius, The Special Agent & The CIA: The Wedding
by AlessaBelle
Summary: It has been over two years since Spencer's past fell into his hands and threatened to take everthing away from him, including the woman he loved. It has been two years of healing and family. The past is finally dead and behind him, and "The Big Day" has finally arrived. Everything has lead to this; Every struggle, every hidden and discovered secret, and now it's time to say "I do."
1. Chapter 1 - Before The Wedding

_This is the One-Shot 'sequel' to my other story; The Genius, The Special Agent & The CIA. If you haven't read that one then please, go check it out! _

_For those of you coming over from that story, thanks so much for being interested in my writing and for following me!_

 _I'll be releasing about five to six chapters to cover the wedding. This chapter's in Spencer's POV, and most of them probably will be. I was thinking of doing one in JJ's POV. Feel free to let me know if you'd be interested in that, and I'll try my best to update this weekly._

 _Thanks again, and I hope you guys enjoy this chapter and the one's that follow!_

Sunday, February 7th 2010;

Today's the day, "The Big Day." How can someone be so excited and so nervous at the same time?

I suppose I already know this considering that I have a Bachelor's in Psychology and that I psychoanalyze people for a living, but still… sometimes the way emotions work just amazes me.

Life in general amazes me. One day you can be living your life completely unaware that everything's about to change and then it does. Sometimes these changes are good, and sometimes they aren't. And sometimes the changes that aren't good can lead you to exactly where you're meant to be or to who you're supposed to be with.

'Damn, that would have been a good thing to put in my vows. Is it too late to add it?'

I sighed and ran my hands through my hair, which has finally grown back out. I had been standing in front of the mirror attempting to tie my tie, but my hands were shaking too much. I can't believe I'm so nervous.

'I give up,' I walked away from the tall mirror hanging on the wall and over to the bed.

"Daddy!" My son was sitting on the bed and reached his arms up for me.

I smiled and picked him up, "Henry, could you help me tie this?"

He laughed and wrapped his arms around my neck.

Henry's fifteen months old now; He can say five words and can walk on his own. He can take off his own shoes and socks and tries to imitate activities such as housework. Penelope got him an entire cleaning and kitchen set to encourage that behavior. He hasn't shown any signs of being 'advanced,' which I'm thankful for. I wouldn't want my son to be a 'genius' like me. He's perfect exactly how he is.

He's blonde like his mother, but he has my eyes. She loves that, says my eyes have always been one of her favorite things about me. I love everything about her, literally every single thing. She's beautiful and perfect, just like our son.

 _Our_ son; It's still hard to me to believe. Two years and three months ago I sat in the conference room, holding a folder that I thought was the end of me. A folder I thought would take everything away from me, including her. My entire life had come crashing down that day, or at least I thought it had.

If you had told me that day that the next few days would lead us here, I wouldn't have believed it.

"You're doing it again," I head a voice from behind me as I had sat down on the bed with my son in my arms.

I turned to see Derek walking out of the hotel room bathroom, already wearing his black suit and red tie.

"Huh? Doing what?" I could hear how stupid I sounded and sighed, while Derek laughed.

"Spacing out. You have been all morning," he smiled and walked around the bed to pick Henry up and place him on the floor, "go on little man, your dad has to finish getting ready."

Henry walked over to the toys that littered the hotel room floor, as I stood up and returned to the mirror.

We had stayed at a hotel last night, just Derek, Henry and I. We had been kicked out of my apartment because I couldn't be there to see JJ on our wedding day, until the ceremony. So, the three of us had checked in at three o'clock yesterday afternoon and had enjoyed a few hours in the indoor pool before going upstairs and ordering pizza. We were joined unexpectedly by Hotch and Rossi for what Derek called my 'unofficial Bachelor's Party.' I had put Henry down for bed at his usual eight o'clock time, and we had quietly drank and reminisced about everything that had brought us here and brought us together. After Hotch and Rossi left, I kept Derek up until midnight over my anxiety about today.

We had been up at nine o'clock to feed Henry, shower and get dressed. For an hour and a half I have been going between playing with Henry while getting ready, to pacing around getting lost in my brain.

The ladies were probably still at the apartment, which had certainly been turned into a beauty salon; Penelope, Emily, my mother who had flown in a couple days ago despite her fear of flying, and JJ's mother, Sandy. As well as my soon to be niece, Andrea. She's twelve years old and she's JJ's second Bridesmaid because she's 'too old to be a flower girl.'

For this reason we don't have a flower girl, but I suppose it's not important. The most important role we had to fill was the ring bearer and there hadn't been any question about who we would ask. Hotch's son, Jack is 'almost four and a half' and was eager to fill the role once we told him that he's the most important part of the ceremony. He was also excited to wear a suit like his father, for a happy occasion.

Jack and Hotch have been trying to cope the best they can since Haley's death, three months ago. After she was murdered by Foyet we weren't sure if Hotch would be returning to the BAU. He returned sooner than any of us expected because this job is who he is. And Haley's sister, Jessica has been caring for Jack since. Haley was JJ's third Bridesmaid and even though she won't be with us, we decided to remember her by adding white Lilies to the Bridal bouquets, among the red Roses. Lilies were her favorite flower, and while it was a small gesture on our part, everyone thought she'd appreciate it.

"Let me help you with that Pretty Boy," Derek started helping me with my tie as I got lost in my thoughts again.

It was true that I had been 'spacing out' all day. I kept thinking about everything that had happened to bring us here. And how lucky we're to be getting married after everything, and of course how lucky we're to have Henry. I've been in love with JJ for years, but I never believed she'd return my feelings.

" _Now, here we are; The bruises have healed and while a scar remains on my side, I can honestly say it was worth it. After years of dancing around our feelings, we're getting married. It was worth it and I-"_

"We have to be at the dressing site for four thirty, right?" Derek asked, snapping me out of reciting my vows in my mind.

"Yeah, but we're already dressed," I replied, "the pre-ceremony pictures will start at quarter to five."

"Your mom will be there for those?"

"Yeah, Hotch will be going to pick her up from the apartment."

"When's Jack coming?"

"Jessica will be dropping him off at five thirty."

Derek nodded, everything seeming to match up with what he had thought. After he had finished with my tie he tentatively asked;

"Is your dad coming?"

"No idea," I answered, going over to Henry and kneeling down on the floor to play with him.

A couple moments of silence passed, and I'm sure that Derek was regretting bringing my father up.

"What time do we check out again?" He asked when he did decide to speak again.

"Eleven," I looked at my watch and seeing that it read quarter to, handed Henry to him and started cleaning up his toys.

Derek helped clean up the rest of the mess that we had made last night and within the fifteen minutes we were downstairs paying for the room and checking out.

We had made plans to meet at Rossi's for lunch at eleven thirty and for something to do while we waited for the day to truly begin. We enjoyed our meal and more conversation that mainly consisted of Hotch and Rossi giving me advice about marriage, especially advice that was necessary with this job.

We had almost five hours to kill before we had to leave; We talked and drank and played with Henry, and my three friends and co-workers tried their best to ease my anxiety and distract me from wondering what JJ was doing. After only two and a half hours I texted JJ to ask her, while Henry tried his best to get my cell phone out of my hands and into his mouth, which wasn't very unusual for him as a toddler.

'Just getting my nails done,' was her quick reply when I inquired about where they were in their schedule for the day.

'What time are you coming to the dressing site?' I asked.

'Fifteen minutes before you, but don't you dare come looking for me! Penny will murder you.'

'She probably would. I can't wait to see you though.'

'Only four more hours Spence. Then I'll be your wife and you'll be stuck with me forever!'

I smiled at the last reply and finally put my phone down. At least she hadn't gotten cold feet.

"You afraid she'll leave you at the alter Reid?" Rossi asked, jokingly.

I sighed, "I just can't believe we're actually doing it. Over a year of planning and it's here, and I still can't believe that I'm marrying her."

"I felt the same about Haley when we got married," Hotch said, "I knew since high school though that I was in love with her. I remember I was in senior year and she was only a freshman when we met."

The three of us smiled sadly, not sure what to say to him, but he continued;

"She was part of the theater club and you wouldn't have caught me dead there, until I walked in by accident and there she was. We fell in love, and even when I graduated and went to university, I drove home every weekend to see her. Roy wasn't happy when she graduated and moved in with me."

Hotch stopped and looked down at his hands, "I was a prosecutor at the time and he liked me well enough, but thought that she was too young to be falling in love and wanting to get married."

He trailed off, and we all knew where his mind had ended up as Roy had blamed him when Haley had been murdered. He had accused him of not handling the situation efficiently enough, but that was grief.

Rossi put his hand on his shoulder to shake him out of his depressing thoughts, and started speaking of his own failed marriages. Attempting to bring the mood back up and make us laugh, especially Hotch. It worked and within several minutes we were laughing and listening to all sorts of ridiculous stories.

That was how the remaining two hours went; Listening to Rossi tell stories about his wives, listening to Derek tell stories about his parents before his father died, and occasionally Hotch would bring up a happy story about Haley and the early years of their marriage before it fell apart.

I didn't bring up any memories that I had about my mom and dad, but my mind started trailing away from the conversation again as I wondered if my dad would show up after all. I had invited him…

Before long it was time to get Henry dressed. I hadn't bothered because I knew he'd get messy again since he was only a toddler. When it was almost time to go I put him in his black suit and pinned his red bow tie to the collar of his shirt, but he kept yanking at the buttons and pulling it off.

Derek laughed, "he's not going to be one for dressing up, is he?"

Derek unbuttoned the first couple buttons of Henry's dress shirt, which resulted in him smiling at his Godfather and reaching his arms up. Nobody would notice if his bow tie wasn't on. After all, he was only fifteen months old and it had been Penelope that had insisted on dressing him up like this.

"Dewek!" My son squealed in delight with his arms around his neck, while being taken out to the car.

I watched with a smile as I nervously fixed my own suit, standing in the doorway as we prepared to leave.

"Spencer," I jumped when Rossi came up behind me and patted me on the back, "you ready?"

I nodded nervously, "I think so, is it normal to be this anxious?"

"Yes, even at my third wedding I was anxious. More so actually, but it all turned out okay… until the divorce, but you and JJ won't be like us old men. You two will be fine, and I'm sure you'll be happy."

I smiled coyly, but otherwise stayed silent as he continued, "why I'm sure that in seven years you'll still be together. And even in twelve years when you find yourself where your parents were, and where Hotch and I have been – You won't make the same mistakes that we did Spencer, have faith in that."

Rossi didn't wait for a reply before heading out the door to join Hotch, who was starting up the car to go pick up my mother. I watched him go and sighed, feeling better but still not completely reassured.

I'm not having second thoughts or getting cold feet. I want to marry JJ more than I've ever wanted anything. I love her more than I ever thought I could love another human being. I truly, truly do.

'Everything's going to be fine,' I told myself as I left Rossi's house and joined Derek and my son in the car.

I watched as Hotch and Rossi went one way, while we went another. At four thirty we were at the dressing site and I could see Emily's car out front.

I sighed, knowing that she was here, but that I shouldn't go find her despite how badly I wanted to. I know where the tradition of a groom not being allowed to see his bride before the ceremony originated from. And I know that it's just a superstition that people believe brings bad luck to the couple.

Was it worth the risk? I decided not. After all, I'm a surprisingly superstitious person despite being a man of science. That's why I always wear mismatched socks, and will never own a black cat.

Derek seemed to know what I was thinking about as we walked towards the building. When we got inside I found myself looking around despite myself, wondering which room they were in.

"Don't even think it Pretty Boy. I've been given specific instructions to tackle you to the ground if you try anything stupid."

I laughed, "is that so? We have very different perceptions of what's considered stupid."

Derek put an arm around my shoulders and lead me to the room where we were supposed to wait. Henry was still in his other arm, being carried effortlessly even though he was twenty two pounds.

We waiting there for fifteen minutes, Derek sitting with Henry in his lap while I paced around the room anxiously waiting for my mother to arrive. The sooner the photos were taken, the sooner we got to head to the ceremony site.

There was a knock on the door and when I opened it, I saw my mother standing there in black dress pants with a red blouse. I wasn't surprised that she hadn't worn a dress, even to her son's wedding.

I embraced her happily, glad that she had been well enough to come.

"You look so handsome baby," she said, running her hand through my hair, "you should have cut your hair, it's too long! You know your Aunt will say something about it."

"Aunt Ethel's coming?" I asked, surprised that she had accepted the invitation.

"Of course, and your Uncle Gordan," she replied, "they're already in town, arrived about an hour ago."

"I didn't know you had an Aunt and Uncle Reid," Derek said, standing up from where he had been sitting with Henry.

"I guess it never came up," I didn't mean to sound dismissive, but it came out that way.

The truth was that I hadn't gotten into talking about my family much at all. It had taken me four years to tell the team about my mother and her condition, and that was due to the case of Randall Garner. Who knows if I would have ever told them the truth on my own. That had been my struggle… the truth.

I kept a lot of things from them; From the truth about my mother and her condition, to my past. I regret it more than I can say, but the fact of the matter is that I had my reasons. And here we are now;

"Henry, my sweet grandson! Come to Grandma," my mother took Henry from Derek's arms and Derek watched her carefully as she held and cooed at him.

He knew my mother could be unpredictable, but we both seemed to know that she was fine for the moment. I truly hoped that she would stay this lucid throughout the wedding. It would be terrible if she went into one of her episodes during the ceremony, or reception. I had people on standby just in case.

I smiled as I watched my mother play with Henry. She had only seen him three times, during the two Winter holidays since his birth and the few days off work that I had during the Summer, but she loved him. Watching her with him gave me nostalgia of how she was with me, when she was herself anyway.

"Mrs. Reid, it's time for the photos," Derek interrupted her cooing after a few minutes, when I mentioned that it was almost five o' clock.

We filed out of the room and went to meet the photographer, whose name was Katelyn. She had set up outside despite the chilly air. The photos would have a lot of trees and greenery in the background, as we had chosen a place that was more natural and simple. It was only 8°C and there was no snow.

Hotch and Rossi were already there wearing their black suits with the matching red ties. The only difference was that Hotch also had a white Lily pinned to his lapel, for Haley.

"There you guys are!" Rossi exclaimed, "we've been waiting for ten minutes."

"Sorry, my mom was playing with Henry," I replied, turning to her and holding my arms out for him.

"Here you go sweetheart," she said as she gave my son back to me, before tucking my hair behind my ears, "there you go, keep your hair out of your face for the photos. That's why you should have cut it."

"Thanks mom."

My three co-workers laughed, apparently hearing the annoyance in my voice.

Katelyn started working then, motioning us to standing straight and rearranging where we were in the photo. Derek stood on my right side where the Best Man always stood, while my mother was on my left and Henry was in my arms. Hotch and Rossi stood beside Derek, who had an arm over my shoulder in his familiar brotherly way. I thought that would be all, but there was plenty more Katelyn wanted to take. Photos of my mother and I, with Henry. Photos of just the men, and just Derek and I. The same photos with and without Henry. Some photos of just Henry and I, which JJ apparently wanted.

After fifteen minutes of taking photos it was finally over, and it was time for the ladies to come out. Katelyn said that she had even more photos to take of them and that she was running behind. She hurried us away and told us she'd see us later when she was photographing the actual wedding;

"Don't keep my bride late Katelyn," I had told her with a smile, "I don't want to be waiting at the alter."

She had laughed, "if you guys get your booties out of here, you won't be. We'll see you in an hour!"

… An hour… Technically she was wrong, it was only forty five minutes. Then the ceremony would take twenty minutes and JJ would be my wife… _my wife_.

"You alright back there Pretty Boy?" Derek asked, from the front seat of the car as he drove towards the ceremony site.

I was sitting in the back with Henry, while my mother had the passengers seat. Hotch and Rossi were following behind us, or perhaps we were following them. I had no idea, I had gotten lost in my thoughts again.

"This is actually happening," my voice shook, with excitement and anxiety.

Derek smiled, "yeah, finally. It took a lot to get you guys here. You must be feeling overwhelmed. It was a hard road."

I smiled, "it was a hard road, but I'm extremely happy. It was completely worth it."

And it was; Going through everything that I went through, from Hankel to Michael, from the drug addiction to having my history found out by the team, it had been worth it. It had been perfect in a way, leading me to a place where my family would have to figure out the truth and they forgave me for lying, They would always be by my side and my only regret is that I didn't know that sooner.

Today wasn't a day for regrets though. And it wasn't a day for thinking about Hankel or Michael, or any of the mistakes of the past.

It was about _us_. How we had been through the worse and had come out of the other side just fine, together.

I started repeating my vows in my head again. We had written our own, and would say them in front of everyone. Our family and friends were all going to be there and that made it even better.

We had so many people who had been there for us, during our recovery, during the pregnancy and everything since. It was amazing to belong to a family, which used to be so foreign to me.

"Hey Pretty Boy, we're here," I hadn't even noticed that we had arrived and that Derek was taking Henry out of his car seat beside me.

"Oh, right," I got out and my mother had come around to the other side.

"Sweetheart, I want you to know something before we go in there," she started, putting her hand on my cheek, "I'm so proud of you. You were always so brilliant, from being in the CIA to being here, in the FBI. I always knew you'd do great things, but the best thing you've ever done, is right here, right now."

I smiled as she continued, "finally confronting your past and letting people in, that's the best thing you could ever do. I know it has been hard, but you have been so brave. And now you have little Henry and you're getting married! You've grown up so fast, and I want you to know that I love you so much."

I gave her another hug, trying my best not to cry at the words my mother had spoken. Trying to hold onto this moment with her, when she was really _her_. When she was really here with me, even for just this moment. When the embrace ended, I shut the car door and walked with her towards the building.

Derek had been waiting patiently, before handing me Henry and excusing himself to deal with some last minute Best Man duties, like giving the officiant our marriage license and the money for the fees.

I lead my mother to the room where I had been told to wait, _again_. I felt like this entire day was just waiting around, thinking and pacing around different rooms, just waiting to say two words… " _I do"_

Ten minutes of pacing later and the door opened;

"Spencer!" Jack came rushing in, wearing his black suit and red bow tie, and white Lily pinned to his lapel.

He threw his arms around me and I returned the embrace wholeheartedly, while Hotch followed his son into the room with a rare, broad smile on his face.

"And who's this?" My mother asked, motioning to Jack who she hadn't met.

"This is my son, Jack," Hotch answered as Jack let go of me and wandered over to Henry, who was playing on the floor.

Before anything more could be said, Derek came into the room, "do you hear that? Prelude music's starting. It's almost time."

"Is JJ here yet?" I asked anxiously.

"No, but she's not supposed to be for another fifteen minutes. Jack, come here kiddo."

Jack walked over to him happily and Derek pulled a small box out of his pocket.

"Alright Jack, here are the rings. You need to be very careful and not lose these, okay? In twenty five minutes we'll be lining up to head down the aisle and you must be carrying these or the wedding's off. You have the most important job, get these rings to the alter safely. Can you do that?"

"Yes Sir!" Jack answered enthusiastically, happier than any of us had seen him in months.

"Good man," Derek patted him on the back as Jack took the small box from him.

Hotch watched his son carefully, while I listened to the prelude music and looked at my watch.

In twenty minutes my mother would be taking her seat, and so would Hotch and Rossi. Then I'd be walking to the alter with Derek by my side and only moments later JJ would walk down the aisle to me.

My mind wandered to her wedding dress and what it looked like. Was it lace or silk? Was it a ballgown or did it hug the curves of her body? I imagined it in my mind, how beautiful she would look, and how amazing it'll be to take it off her at the end of the night when we went to the hotel.

I shook off that thought, knowing it wasn't an appropriate one to be having right now. Still, I couldn't deny that I was excited about more than just the wedding. Tonight was our wedding night, and while we had obvious already _been together,_ tonight would be different. At least, I thought it would be.

Fifteen minutes passed by with my mind wandering off, and I tried to focus on thinking about the first step of the wedding, which wasn't the wedding night, but the ceremony. Fifteen minutes to go…

'Ceremony, reception, and then the wedding night. And then the honeymoon!' I reminded myself.

Two weeks of Heaven, just JJ and I on the beach. That was where she had wanted to go, stereo-typically. However, who was I to refuse her? I didn't care where we went, I just wanted to be with her.

'No cases and no Henry… just two weeks alone with her… damn it, get a hold of yourself.'

If Derek knew where my mind had ended up he probably would have been surprised. Or perhaps not, the entire team had come to realize that I wasn't as 'innocent and inexperienced with life' as they had thought. After all, I had been a CIA agent, and now I was a special agent for the FBI. As well as a father, and in only a few minutes, a husband to the most beautiful woman I had ever known.

"Alright Mrs. Reid, may I take you to your seat?" Rossi asked, offering his arm to her and breaking me out of my trance, as anxiety filled me once more.

"Yes, you may Agent Rossi," she took it happily and smiled at me, "good luck baby."

She and Rossi left, and Hotch sent me a knowing smile before picking up Henry and following them out of the room without a word.

"You ready for this Pretty Boy?" Derek patted me on the back, "it's only the rest of your life."

"I've never been more ready for anything," I answered, and I truly did mean it.

He smiled, "good, because it's too late to turn back now. You've spent too much money and too many people that carry guns, including JJ are here. Remember, don't mess with a woman that carries a gun."

I laughed, "is that your piece of wedding advice for me?"

"Well, I've never been married… or in a serious relationship, so that's all I got."

"Seems like good advice," the door opened and I froze.

It was Penelope coming to get Jack. He was supposed to walk in after her I remembered.

She came in and beamed at me, "you look so handsome Junior G-Man! So grown up!"

"Thanks," I replied, my voice shaking slightly.

Penelope had walked up to me and had started fixing my tie, before embracing me.

"I'm so happy for you guys! I've been dreaming of this for years, you've got no idea!"

She pulled back and motioned for Jack to hurry, making sure that he had the rings before sending another smile at me and leaving the room quickly. Derek came up behind me;

"It's time for us to head out man."

I swallowed hard and let him lead me out of the room.

I noticed immediately how many people were there and it hadn't seemed like that many that we had invited. My nerves increased and I barely took in the look of the room, except the aisle runner which I found myself looking at. It was white, with red trim and the booths had white clothe on them, with tiny red ties at the end. An archway was at the end of the alter, Roses wrapping around it elegantly, and the officiant stood there smiling at me as I made my way down, with Derek by my side.

I turned to look at the guest and noticed that indeed my Aunt Ethel and Uncle Gordan were there, sitting beside my mother who was of course up front, closest to me. Hotch sat beside my Uncle Gordan, who had taken Henry onto his lap. Jessica was beside him, wearing a simple pink dress and looking happier than I had seen her in months. Rossi sat beside her beaming at me with what couldn't be considered anything other than pride. I had gotten quite close to him in the last two years, but not like Gideon. I searched the seats, but I didn't find Gideon or my father. I suppose that was expected…

I shook the last thought off as the processional music began and my mother and the rest of the people rose.

I saw Andrea, my soon to be niece first. She was smiling, with a few blonde curls framing her face, the rest of her hair pulled up into a curly ponytail. Her dress was red, simple and modest as she was only twelve. She carried her bouquet of Roses, with white Lilies as she walked slowly towards us.

Emily followed behind her; Her dark hair had been curled, but wasn't pulled up like Andrea's. Her dress was also red, but form fitting from the bodice to her hips where it flared out slightly. It had a sweetheart neckline and even I had to admit that she looked absolutely stunning. I looked at Derek, who seemed to be thinking the same thing, except probably in a much different way. His eyes were glued to her and she smirked at him as she got to the alter and stood beside Andrea.

Penelope was next; Her dress was A-line, with a V-neck and a basque waistline. Her hair was curled like she normally wore it, the front pulled back only halfway into a red rose barrette. Typical Penelope style, with bright red lipstick and high heels. Unlike the other two who had decided to wear flats.

She winked at me when she passed me, standing in front of Emily and Andrea and followed closely by Jack, who smiled and waved at his dad and Jessica while he carried the boxes with our rings inside.

I smiled at him and watched as Hotch motioned him quietly with his hand to stand next to Derek.

"Good job man," Derek said, giving him a high-five when he arrived at the alter with a look of pride on his face.

I barely noticed this though, as we had no flower girl that meant that JJ would be coming down the aisle next. I could see Sandy as the doors opened again, and then a hint of white before I saw her.

And the anxiety was gone, and nobody else was in the room except for her. Her hair was swept up, simply but elegantly, with strands framing her face. The dress was pure white, off the shoulder with sleeves that went down to her elbows. It was fitting, but not skin tight and it flared slightly at the bottom like Emily's. It was beautiful, and she looked beautiful in it as she walked towards me, holding her mother's arm. She was smiling and I could tell that tears were stinging her eyes and I tried to hold back my own. Every step she took towards me felt like an eternity and when I held out my hand to take hers, it was like electricity shot through me. And I knew she felt it too. I knew it was finally time.


	2. Chapter 2 - The Ceremony & Reunions

_I'm back (after nearly nine months) and I really hope all my followers are still with me and that you enjoy this chapter!_

 _I'm very happy to be working on this again!_ _I'm going to finish this before continuing my other stories or starting new ones (like GoT and the CIA sequel I promised before)_

 _I hope you enjoy this chapter about the ceremony and about reunions, family (and a little bit of flirtatious bickering)_

Sunday, February 7th, 2010;

I can't believe how beautiful she looks. I mean, she always looks gorgeous, but this is beyond anything I could ever imagine.

Her blonde hair swept up, with only a few curls framing her face, and the beautiful white dress fitting her body just enough to show the curves that I love so much. And the best part was her smile and the way her bright blue eyes were shining with happiness and love _for me._

It had taken so much to get to this day, but none of it mattered because, at this moment, it's all about her and how I get to spend the rest of my life with her.

When her hand touched mine, it felt like electricity and for one of the first times in my life I found myself speechless.

"Spence," I heard her say, breaking me out of my trance, "are you ready?"

I smiled, "more than ready."

We turned to the officiant, who smiled warmly at us before turning to our guest;

"Dear friends and family, we're here today to witness the union of Jennifer Jareau and Spencer Reid as they begin the journey of marriage and pledge always to love and cherish one another for the rest of their lives. A vow of marriage is sacred as it's the decision to be with that one person that you love above all others, and never to let anything come between them to tear them apart. Every love story is different, and for that reason, these two have decided to write their vows."

He turned to me and knowing that it was my time, I took JJ's hands into my own and faced her;

"Jennifer," as I looked into her eyes, it felt like we were the only two in the room and everything was about her, "I've loved you since I met you eight years ago. For five years I hid my feelings for you because I believed that I could never deserve you. Even as we stand here today, I still doubt that I'm worthy of all the love you've given me. You have always been by my side, even during the darkest days when I struggled to defeat my demons as the darkness of our job began to seep into me, and I thought I'd lose myself. You have always been the light that has kept me sane."

She smiled, and I noticed her eyes shone with what I knew were tears, and I tried to hold back my own, "not only did I hide my feelings and demons from you, but I also hid my past from you as well. And when it tried to tear us apart I thought the best way to protect you would be hiding some more, until I realized that you're worth fighting for and that I was willing to die to keep you safe. After years of going through Hell together and dancing around our feelings, that same darkness brought us together. I believe that every scar and darkness that we faced was worth it because we're here together."

I reached out to Jack for the rings, "I'm here with no more secrets and nothing but love for you as I ask you always to be the light that gives me hope and reminds me that we're stronger than any darkness we may face in our own lives together."

I saw her look down at her ring before she reached for my own and looked into my eyes again as she began her vows;

"Spence, when I met you, I knew you were the sweetest and most innocent person I had ever met, and I wanted to protect from the dangers of our job because I never wanted someone so gentle to be hardened. I always thought of you as the light in our team and the one that could always be counted on to have the answer. Despite that innocence and the way many underestimated you, you have always been brave and full of the integrity that makes for a fierce special agent. Your strength and gentle nature is what made me fall in love with you because no matter how dangerous life may have gotten, you never lost yourself and you always knew where you belonged even when you may have doubted it. The truth is we belong together, and I truly believe that everything that happened was for that very reason. Despite all the pain we've gone through and the time spent dancing around our feelings I wouldn't change a single thing. I love you."

I smiled and looked at the officiant who said, "you may exchange rings now, and say the words."

I knew that I went first, so I took her left hand and positioned the ring on her finger as I said, "I, Spencer Reid, give you, Jennifer Jareau this ring as a symbol of my lifetime commitment to you."

"And I, Jennifer Jareau," she repeated the motioned, "give you, Spencer Reid this ring as a symbol of my lifetime commitment to you."

When she was done putting the ring onto my finger I heard the officiant clap his hands, but the only thing that genuinely registered in my mind was how JJ was already sliding her hands around my neck, and my arms went around her waist to pull her snug against me.

"By the power vested in me by the state of Virginia, I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may now kiss the bride."

The word 'kiss' hadn't yet left his lips before JJ's lips were on mine and I was kissing her with as much passion as I could to be considered appropriate for a wedding.

It must have been an entire minute or perhaps an hour or a day before we broke apart.

"I love you," JJ repeated, and it occurred to me that perhaps that hadn't been in her vows.

"I love you too," I pulled her to me again, but this time she rested her head against my chest as everyone else clapped, and I could hear my mother gently sobbing as Henry squealed in her lap.

I felt an arm go around my shoulder, pulling me slightly away from JJ who released me and turned to get her bouquet from my new niece so we could walk down the aisle.

"Way to go, man!" Derek said, "I'm surprised your vows weren't longer."

Before I could answer, the recessional music began, and I instinctively reached for JJ's hand as the officiant introduced us as Mrs. and Mr. Reid.

We exited the room first, with Derek, Penelope, Emily, and Andrea following behind.

When we were safely away from our guest, JJ put her bouquet down on a table in the hallway and leaned down to take off her heels before throwing her arms around my neck again and kissing me.

"Finally, you're all mine _forever,"_ she laughed as she pulled away, but didn't release my neck.

"All yours," I replied, "and you're my wife, _Mrs. Reid."_

I remembered when we had spoken about whether or not she would take my name. I hadn't expected her to because I knew that women were starting to keep their own more and more as a sign of independence and JJ had always been independent and strong. I love that about her, but I also knew that with our jobs it could be complicated having two Agent Reid's on the same team.

' _Everyone knows you as Dr. Reid,'_ had been her reply.

She had insisted that becoming Mrs. Reid was what she wanted, and who was I to deny her anything? It made me happy and proud that she wanted to share my name with our son and me.

"I love the sound of that," she said as she kissed me again, this time for a few moments.

"Alright newlyweds!" Derek's voice boomed through the hall, "you'll have enough time for that later! We need to go take post-wedding photos before the reception and Reid; your mom needs to speak to you."

We reluctantly loosened our holds on each other, and I looked around to see that my mother had indeed followed us out and had handed little Henry off to Hotch who had left with Rossi and the girls.

"I'll leave you guys alone…" Derek seemed nervous, and just as I went to ask him what was going on, he slipped out of the room, so I turned to my mother.

"Mom, what's going on?" I noticed her anxious behavior, and I worried about whether or not an episode was beginning.

"I thought it would be best if I broke the news to you first… but perhaps I should leave and just let this be a more personal moment between the two of you..." she said nervously.

"The two of us? You mean JJ and I? Why…?"

That was the moment that someone walked through the door my mother had been looking at, and I felt JJ tighten her hold on my hand.

"Dad?"

"Spencer," I watched as he slowly entered the room, "I've been here since the beginning of the ceremony, but you were so focused on her. I understand, of course, you love her very much."

I found myself lost for word for the second time that day, but thankfully JJ spoke up and gave me the moment I needed to recover.

"Mr. Reid, I'm Jennifer," she held out her hand, "I'm Spencer's new wife, as you know. We didn't know you were coming."

"I sent you an invitation, but you didn't RSVP," I finally said, "and I sent you a birth announcement."

"I know, I received them both. I wrote multiple letters and emailed to you, but never sent them because everything I wanted to say was something I knew should be said in person. And I knew that I should jump on a flight and come see you, but I just wasn't strong enough until now."

"Until now? We haven't spoken in over a year since I accused you of murder. And I understand-"

"Spencer, you made a mistake. A mistake that did, looking back at it now from your point of view made complete sense. Your mistake wasn't nearly as bad as mine, and I knew that. I should never have let you leave Las Vegas without telling you how sorry I am. I should have stayed, for you."

My brain was going over our last conversion at the police department office in Las Vegas.

"You said you didn't know how to be a father to me anymore. You always struggled with me and-"

"You also told me that I could have come back and that we could have started over," my father interrupted, "you were right, I could have and I should have. What's done is done, and I know that I can't change all the pain that you went through, but I'm wondering if it's too late."

I could feel my mother's eyes on me, and I could feel JJ squeezing my hand. I knew that both of them would support me no matter what I said, even if I decided to shoot him in the foot.

"That's all I've wanted to hear dad," I said, "you could have shown up at any moment in the last nineteen years, and I would have been willing to start over and build that relationship with you."

He smiled, "I'm so sorry it took so long Spencer."

Before I realized it, his arms were around me, and I had let go of JJ's hand to return the embrace.

I had started the day believing that this would be the best day of my life because I was marrying JJ and while that was true I also couldn't deny how happy it made me that my father had _finally_ shown up.

"Better late than never according to Geoffery Chaucer," I told him as we broke apart.

My mother threw her arms around me before he could respond, "I'm so proud of you."

She let me go and reached for my father's hand, " _both_ of you."

It took me a moment to realize that JJ had left the room, but before I could inquire about where she had gone, she was walking through the door again with our son in her arms.

"Mr. Reid, would you like to meet your grandson?" She asked, holding Henry out.

I looked at him and found that he was looking at me as if to ask permission and I nodded and smiled as his face lit up.

He took Henry gently from JJ, and after only a moment Henry began to cry.

I stepped forward and held Henry's hand as he squirmed in my father's arms, "it's okay Henry. This man is your grandpa."

He kept crying for a couple of minutes at which point I took Henry back from him as the wedding photographer came to tell us that it was time to start post wedding photos.

My father stood by awkwardly as if unsure of where his place was at that moment.

"You can go wait with the rest of the guest at the reception area if you want," I told him, "or you could come with us to be in the wedding photos. The father of the groom is usually there, isn't he?"

He smiled, "I didn't expect to be invited when I just arrived, but I'll happily be there if you want me to be."

"I think it's a good way to begin rebuilding and besides, I'm not planning on getting remarried again, so it's now or never."

I saw the flash of regret in his eyes at my words, and I instantly felt guilty for that hadn't been my intention. JJ grabbed my hand and pulled me along with her before I could say anything, Henry still in my arms and my father trailing behind us.

As we walked up to the others who had already gathered, I saw the surprised expressions of my team, especially Derek and Rossi who had been in Las Vegas when I had accused my father of murder.

I knew from Derek's anxious behavior when he had told me that my mother needed to speak to me that he had understood what was going on, but perhaps he hadn't expected me to let him stay or that I'd invite him to be apart of the wedding pictures.

"Are you alright Pretty Boy?" He asked as I went to stand beside him.

"Surprisingly, yes," I replied with a smile, "I couldn't be better."

He returned my smile and put his arm around me, "I am happy for you man. Not just for marrying JJ, but for everything you've done."

"Everyone pay attention, or you'll miss the reception!" Katelyn called above the voices, "I want the bride and groom standing beside each other with best man on the grooms right and maid of honor on the bride's side."

We stopped talking amongst ourselves and followed her directions.

Many photos were taken, and it felt like at least an hour before everything was done. Katelyn had taken at least sixty pictures, and some of these had included my father, to his delight and my own.

When we finally were told that we could go, we hurried as fast as we could to the reception site, but then were told that we had to wait to be announced.

I groaned, "I want to eat! I was too anxious to eat much of anything."

Derek laughed, "I told you that you should have eaten something Pretty Boy! I just want to have something to drink and start dancing with the most beautiful woman here."

Emily rolled her eyes and walked over to him, "and who would that be? Most would say that JJ is the most beautiful woman here, but I'm sure you'll be searching the entire place to find a woman to take home."

"I was talking about you!" He said pulling her close, "come on Emily, today is the best day to cut the crap and admit that you love me!"

She laughed and pushed him away as her face went red, "I have no idea where you got that ridiculous notion from!"

"Emily," I called to her from where I was sitting with JJ, "don't be like JJ and me and dance around it for five years! Just get on with it."

This comment sent JJ and Penelope into hysterics, and I noticed that even Hotch and Rossi were trying not to laugh.

"Just because you're the groom doesn't mean I won't hurt you, Reid!"

Emily threatened.

"Don't worry about it Reid, I'll wait another year if I have to, and in the meantime, I'll 'search the entire place to find a woman to take home' for tonight."

Emily's face fell for just a moment before she said, "I'll hurt you too Derek. I brought my gun just in case."

He smiled and pulled her close again, "then say you'll dance with me all night or I'll have to find someone else to distract me from my broken heart."

Just as she was about to open her mouth to reply the announcer came out of the reception area and told us that we could go in now.

Sandy, who had been speaking quietly with my mother during the exchanges between Emily and Derek, was to be announced first.

"I'm pleased to announce to you the wedding party! Starting with the mother of the beautiful bride, Sandy Jareau on the arm of Agent David Rossi!"

She smiled, "shall we Agent Rossi?"

He flashed his most charming smile at her, "we shall Mrs. Jareau."

They went into the reception area to the sound of applause, and then the announcer was beginning to announce my mother and Hotch, but I interrupted;

"Wait, my father's here," I told him, "could we announce him with her and announce Agent Hotch with Agent Prentiss instead?"

The announcer nodded after a moment and motioned for my father to join my mother, as Hotch stepped away a bit dumbfounded.

My father stepped forward, looking at me with uncertainty on his face, but I nodded, and he smiled, and I knew that he appreciated it.

"Now, the parents of the groom: Diana and William Reid!"

Next was Emily who had been going down the aisle with Andrea but now stood beside Hotch. She had a big grin on her face as she looked over her shoulder to Derek, who she had continued teasingly bickering with up until it was her turn to be announced.

"I now present the Bride's Bridesmaid Agent Emily Prentiss and Agent Aaron Hotchner!"

"Andrea," I called her over as I went and picked up Henry who had been playing on the floor, "you can go in solo, or you could walk in with Henry, whichever you would like. You can give him to one of the adults when you get in so you don't have to hold him all night."

Andrea smiled and practically bounced over, "I don't mind holding him all night. After all, he's my cousin, and I'm old enough to babysit him now..."

She trailed off, and I smiled knowing that she had been begging JJ to allow her to babysit him for months to make some money.

"Alright Andrea, here you go," I handed Henry over to her carefully as he squirmed and squealed excitedly.

"Andwe!" He clapped his hands together and wrapped his little legs around her waist, "Andwe, Andwe!"

"Now I announce the Junior Bridesmaid, Andrea Jareau who seems to be coming in with the son of the Bride and Groom, Little Henry!"

I could hear the exclamations of "aww" that went through the crowd of our guest as my new niece walked in holding my son in her arms.

"Those were nice things you did for him Pretty Boy," Derek said, standing by my side again.

I knew he was referring to my father and how I had let him be in the wedding photos and be announced with the wedding party.

"I know," I replied.

"I was surprised I didn't hear a gunshot go off when you guys were speaking," Derek continued in a joking tone, "I didn't think you'd receive him so well."

"After the mistake I made I don't think I have as much of a right to be angry with him. After all, I accused him of raping and murdering a child."

"That doesn't change what he did to you Reid, and you have every right to still be angry. I thought you would be."

"I am still angry to a certain extent," I told him, "but I've been more disappointed than anything. After we left the police station in Vegas, I had hoped he'd reach out and try to mend things, but when he didn't, I at least understood why."

Derek didn't say anything for a moment, "I knew you were disappointed, and I also knew you were upset when you got no response to Henry's birth announcement or the wedding invitation."

"Ms. Garcia and Agent Morgan, are you ready?" The announcer asked after a couple of minutes passed.

"Yeah, we're ready," Derek told him, "we'll finish this later Pretty Boy."

He then walked over to Garcia who had been impatiently waiting, "are you finally done speaking to Boy Genius my Chocolate Muffin?"

I didn't hear his reply, in fact, I barely listened to the announcer introduce them as the Brides Maid Of Honor and the Grooms Best Man because I was suddenly struck with the realization that JJ and I were the only ones left in the hallway leading to the reception area.

"Spence," I felt her tug on my hand, "are you with me?"

I turned to her and smiled, "yes, I'm here. I just realized that we're about to be announced as newlyweds in a minute."

"Is that a scary thought?" She asked, wrapping her arms around my neck and pulling me close.

I shook my head and leaned closer to kiss her gently, "no, it's a wonderful thought."

After we kissed for a few moments, she pulled away and said, "I'm glad that you made peace with your dad. It was long overdue, and I hope it made today perfect for you too."

"The day was already perfect because I got to make you my wife."

She smiled as I kissed her again, "that was a smart answer, Spence."

"Well, I am a diagnosed genius," I began saying before the announcer spoke to us.

"Mrs. and Mr. Reid, are you two ready?"

We looked up at the announcer, and I nodded, "yes, sorry."

I tucked a stray piece of hair behind JJ's ear, and she leaned her head on my shoulder for only a moment.

"It's now my great pleasure to introduced to you for the very first time, the newlyweds; Mrs. Jennfier Reid and Dr. Spencer Reid!"

We walked in holding hands and found that everyone was cheering and someone even whistled (probably Derek), and some people were clapping and standing out of their chairs.

We smiled and made straight to the table where our families were seated;

I found that my father was sitting at the head of the table with my mother sitting beside him. On his other side, my Aunt Ethel and Uncle Gordan were babbling to him. If I still knew my Aunt Ethel, she was probably telling him off for not showing up sooner and for sneaking in during the ceremony.

My mother wasn't paying much attention to their conversation and was instead speaking to Sandy who was sitting on her other side. However, when they saw JJ and I walking towards them, they stood up and embraced us both with tears in their eyes.

"I'm so proud of you Spencer," my mother said, kissing my cheek and patting it, "you have come so far."

"Thanks, mom," I replied with a smile before I was embraced by my new mother-in-law and my mother did the same with JJ.

"I'm so happy that I finally have a son!" Sandy told me, "you have made my JJ so very happy, and that means everything to me."

"That means a lot to me Mrs. Jareau-" I began before she gave me a stern look.

"Spencer, you can call me Sandy! I've been telling you that since before Henry was born, but now we're officially family and calling me 'Mrs. Jareau' is very awkward."

I laughed, "Well, I've always been very awkward... Sandy."

Beside me, I could hear my mother speaking to JJ.

"You look beautiful Darling! You have always been stunning, but your stylist outdid herself. If I ever get remarried, you'll have to give me her number. Then again I'll have to get divorced before I do that."

I tuned out of that conversation as Rossi who had been sitting beside Sandy got up and shook my hand.

"Congratulations Spencer!" He patted me on the back, "may you have better luck than I ever have when it comes to marriage."

Hotch had been sitting beside Rossi at the other head of the small table that sat eight and stood up gave me one of his rare smiles.

"Congratulations Reid, I'm proud of you."

I smiled, and we embraced, "thanks, Hotch."

As they went to embrace and congratulate JJ, I saw that Andrea was sitting between Hotch and my Uncle Gordan with Henry on her lap.

"Andrea, do you want me to take him?"

"No, it's okay Uncle Spencer," she said looking up at me with a smile, "I want to watch him until Grandma makes me go home to bed. She says we have to leave at 8:00 because I still have school tomorrow."

I could hear the annoyance in her voice, "how about I ask her to let you stay a little later? After all, you're twelve now."

"I'd like that very much!" She replied with an even bigger smile on her face.

"Okay, I'll take care of it."

Before I could exchange any more conversation with my niece, my Aunt Ethel spoke from two seats over, loudly as if I was further away.

"Spencer! See your Aunt and Uncle why don't you? After all, we never get to see you, and you're the only nephew ever to get married."

"I'm the only nephew you have Aunt Ethel," I told her as I leaned down to hug her.

"Which is exactly why I want to soak it up," as I pulled back she put her hands on the side of my neck and looked at my hair, "it's way too long Spencer! You look like a girl, what were you thinking?! You should have cut it before your wedding, what does your wife think?!"

"Lay off him Ethel," my father said, "there's nothing wrong with his hair."

"Oh quiet, you don't get to have an opinion, William! You haven't been around for the boy so keep your mouth shut! You can't just show up after nineteen years and be a father! You're lucky he even-"

I walked away without saying anything to my father because I thought it would be quieter just to let my Aunt Ethel rant.

I walked over to JJ who had wandered off to the main table to speak to Emily, Derek, and Penelope all of which smiled when I arrived.

"Pretty Boy, it's time to get the party started! When's the food getting served?"

I looked at my watch and saw that it said 7:25 pm, "in twenty minutes."

"Oh thank God!" He whined, "I was about to go devour the wedding cake!"

Emily rolled her eyes, "we should have brought Henry's child harness and put it on you."

Penelope came up to me while Emily and Derek began their usual "not flirting" teasing banter again.

"Hey Junior G-Man, congratulations!" She wrapped her arms around me in warm Penelope fashion, "I'm so happy for you guys! This has been my wish for you two for years! It's a dream come true!"

"Thanks, Garcia, we couldn't have done any of this without you."

"Of course you couldn't have, but I was more than happy to help!"

Penelope had done most of the planning for the wedding and had made sure the arrangements went smoothly even when we were busy with cases. She also took care of Henry (with Jessica's help) and also with the help of Sandy who often drove the four and a half to five hours from East Allegheny, Pittsburg, Pennsylvania.

JJ and I left our friends and spent the remaining twenty minutes walking around and speaking to the rest of our guest.

When dinner was finally served, we went back to the main table where JJ and I sat together with Penelope sitting on my left and Derek sitting on JJ's right beside Emily.

Andrea had moved to sit on the other side of Penelope, as a Junior Bridesmaid would, and Henry was currently getting held by my father, which made me smile.

All in all, this had turned out to be a perfect day and 'the party' (as Derek called it) hadn't even started yet.

 _Thanks for reading! I hope you enjoyed this and the next chapter will be started tonight and hopefully released soon (not in nine months) Thanks again!_


End file.
